You´ll never walk alone
by Txitxas
Summary: Spike no está... Faye ¿te quedarás sola?


Todos los derechos de copyrigth de la serie de Cowboy Bebop pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Yo no gano nada con esto.  
  
Bueno, no os asustéis por el título en inglés. Se trata de una canción que cantamos cuando vamos al fútbol y no creo que tenga problemas para traducirse ("Nunca caminarás solo"). Este es el primer fic que escribo desde que estoy de vacaciones... y creo que será el último. En fin, espero que os guste porque hacía tiempo que no escribía algo de estas características.  
  
  
  
You´ll never walk alone  
  
  
  
Han pasado 24 horas desde que Spike se fuera de la nave hacia su encuentro con Vicious. 24 horas hacía que Faye había intentado detenerle sin resultado alguno disparando al techo por no herirle a él.  
  
Jet no se ha movido del puente de la nave y no ha dejado de observar las estrellas hasta que amaneció. A su espalda, Faye estaba sentada con las piernas encogidas y abrazadas. Por su rostro se podía adivinar que había estado llorando, pero ahora sus ojos estaban secos y le era imposible seguir llorando.  
  
-Deberías ir a descansar un poco- rompió por primera vez Jet el silencio.  
  
-Estoy bien...- murmuró Faye con la mirada perdida.  
  
Jet se giró con dificultad, se acercó hasta el sofá y pasó una mano por el pelo de la mujer -Vamos... vete a tu cuarto y trata de dormir un poco-.  
  
Faye negó con la cabeza, pero Jet no cejó en su empeño. Por fin, y al cabo de varias tentativas, logró que la mujer fuera hasta su cuarto. Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, se giró y le miró directamente a Jet a los ojos.  
  
-¿Por qué se tuvo que ir?-.  
  
Jet apartó la mirada y se volvió a girar hacia la ventana mientras el sol hacía su aparición por el horizonte -eso es algo que sólo él sabe-.  
  
Faye dejó caer la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su camarote. Por el camino, la asaltaban dudas sobre los motivos por los que se había marchado.  
  
-¿Habrá sido por esa mujer, Julia? ¿Por él mismo...?- un pensamiento le cruzó fugazmente por la cabeza -¿por mí...?-.  
  
Abrió la puerta y entró dentro. Desde mucho antes que se fuera Spike, no había entrado dentro, y una cosa la sorprendió. El viejo video Betamax estaba encendido. Se acercó con curiosidad y encendió la pantalla de televisión. Con cuidado apretó la tecla de "play" y esperó.  
  
La pantalla parpadeo con la estática de la cinta, pero pronto algo empezó a ser visible. Faye forzó un poco la vista para poder ver entre las interferencias y al cabo de unos minutos interminables, la imagen ganó claridad.  
  
Se trataba de una sala que ella no conocía. En frente de la cámara sólo había una silla y por detrás una simple pared de ladrillo sin ningún tipo de decoración. Unas voces distorsionadas parecían estar discutiendo fuera del ángulo de la cámara.  
  
Por fin, una figura se acercó hasta la silla y se sentó. Faye abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, era Spike el que estaba sentado. Se encendió un cigarrillo y después de una pequeña pausa fijo los ojos en la cámara.  
  
-Hola Faye- comenzó -si estás viendo esta grabación, significa que no he vuelto de mi encuentro con Vicious. Sé que intentarás detenerme, pero te habrá sido por completo imposible. Sólo quería despedirme de ti y aclararte unas cosas...-.  
  
Faye pulsó la pausa y fue a llamar a Jet, pero a medio camino se dio cuenta que esto era una despedida para ella. Se volvió y entró en su camarote de nuevo. Cerró con llave y se sentó en frente de la pantalla como antaño solía hacer con sus videos. Volvió a dar la tecla de "play".  
  
-Lo primero que quiero que sepas es que yo no quería salvar a Julia para volver con ella. Tenía con ella una deuda que debía pagar para respirar en paz. Quería salvarla de Vicious como ella me salvó en una ocasión- se tomó una pausa antes de continuar como si estuviera recordando algo.  
  
-Lo siguiente, por si has hablado con Jet sobre una fábula que le conté, es decir que encontré la gata por la cual no quería seguir viviendo. Era una gata que andaba perdida sin saber de donde venía ni a donde iba; pero como ya sabrás, no me gustan los animales...-.  
  
-Ni las mujeres aprovechadas- murmuró Faye en ese instante mientras su corazón se empezaba a acelerar intuyendo lo que iba a decir.  
  
-No podía dejar que nada de mi pasado se interpusiera- continuó Spike -esto se me hace muy difícil. En fin, sólo decirte que lo hago por si nos volvemos a ver...- bajó la cabeza aunque se levantó de la silla -este gato quiere pasar la vida con su gata-.  
  
Faye se llevó las manos a la boca mientras todo el cuerpo temblaba -así que lo hiciste por mí- susurró mientras los ojos se le humedecían y cerraba los puños.  
  
-¡Eres un tonto!- exclamó por fin después de tirar un zapato contra el video haciendo que la imagen se congelara en el momento en el que Spike se volvía a sentar con gesto cansado.  
  
Se tiró en la cama todo lo larga que era golpeando la almohada. Los ojos se enrojecían, pero no quedaban ya lágrimas que pudieran brotar -si tan sólo te hubiera disparado en la pierna...- pensaba -ahora te tendría aquí, no me hubiera importado que me odiaras, estarías aquí-.  
  
Debido al cansancio, se durmió entre estos pensamientos. Al cabo de unas horas se despertó debido al frío. Somnolienta cogió su chaqueta para taparse cuando algo cayó de la misma. Se quedó paralizada a la vista de su pistola. Su brillo parecía decirla -con un sólo gesto no tendrás que volver a estar sola en esta vida-.  
  
Subyugada, la tomó entre sus manos y la acarició. En un momento dado, la imagen de Spike se le coló de reojo. Con la pistola en la mano volvió a reproducir.  
  
Spike se volvió a sentar -si no me vuelves a ver, quiero que sepas que puede que no esté muerto. Yo siempre viviré... aunque sea dentro de ti y de Jet. Recuerda que nunca estarás sola- algo brillante, casí imperceptible, cruzó la cara de Spike hasta llegar al suelo -mientras mi recuerdo siga contigo, nunca caminarás sola-.  
  
Jet preparaba algo de comer en la cocina cuando vio a Faye entrar en el comedor con la pistola colgando de la mano y la cabeza agachada. Cojeando se acercó a toda prisa y con un movimiento la quitó la pistola.  
  
-¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos ibas a hacer?!- la preguntó.  
  
-Iba a cometer una locura- respondió Faye dirigiéndose hacia el ventanal -pero ahora sé que nunca caminaré sola por el mundo-.  
  
En el horizonte, las nubes cruzaban perezosamente el cielo. Faye sonrió por un instante. Una de las nubes tenía la forma de la cara de Spike sonriendo y guiñando un ojo.  
  
-Sola nunca más- murmuró.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN......................................................................... ......................  
  
  
  
¿Te ha gustado? si la respuesta es afirmativa, me puedes escribir a redskinhead@latinmail.com  
  
En caso de ser respuesta negativa, puedes decírselo a Asuka, que es la que me obliga a escribir (^^U)... no, de verdad, en serio, si no te ha gustado también me lo puedes decir en la dirección de arriba. Prometo contestar a todos los correos que me lleguen. 


End file.
